Etsuko's Dark Adventure
by SHOT.W
Summary: Etsuko Kendouchi is the daughter of Kosuke Niwa's cousin. She just happens to be coming to live with him and his family for a whole year. Will she find out their secret? Will she fall in love? AU. Maybe EtsuDark
1. Chapter 1

Title: Etsuko's Dark Adventure

Author: KatieLynn

Rating: T (eventually it might turn to M)

Summary: Etsuko Kendouchi is the daughter of Kosuke Niwa's cousin. She just happens to be coming to live with him and his family for a whole year. Will she find out their secret? Will she fall in love? Maybe EtsuDark.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel, but Etsuko and her friends are all from my head.

AN: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so if you've any good advice, please share it. I'd also appreciate if someone could come up with a better title than the one I came up with. I tried to make it a pun on Dark's name, but I don't like it. I'll update in a week or so. --Katie-Lynn

* * *

Chapter 1: Father's anger and "I'm leaving home...again."

"Why do I have to go there?" I asked. My parents were always doing this to me; sending me off to stay with a relative or family friend for a whole year, sometimes longer. They didn't care whether the person lived across town or overseas. This time I was going from my hometown in Hawaii to a small town somewhere in Japan. "They don't even speak English!"

"You're going because no one else could take you," said Father. He was calmly lounging on the couch, reading a book, as if nothing was happening; dark green eyes never leaving the pages before them; dark green head not lifting even an inch.

Sometimes I think he doesn't care whether they could, or would, take me or not. In fact, if it weren't for Mother I would probably be staying with some, many times removed, cousin, who drinks so much he wouldn't even notice I was there until it was time for me to leave.

"Yes, and they told us that there's a good amount of people there that know enough English to help you and won't hesitate to do so," explained Mother, pitch-black hair flowing a foot behind her and magnificent blue-green eyes sparkling in the lamp light as she set down the tea tray. "So, I promise, sweetie, you'll be just fine. They're such very nice people and will take good care of you and Chloe. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," I said, sounding slightly defeated. "Who are they again?"

"Oh, my, you've forgotten already!?" exclaimed Mother, eyes going wide.

"Um..." was all I could get out before Father supplied the information on my soon to be temporary guardians.

"You're going to be staying with one of my cousins and his family. They are the Niwas. As far as he's told me, he, his wife and son, and her father all live in the one house. He also said there was another woman in the house that acts as their maid."

"Uh-huh, and they also have a pet. I believe it is some kind of rabbit named Wiz," Mother contributed.

"Oh, yeah, them," I said, flatly. I didn't really care who they were as long as I had a preferably quiet stay.

"Yes, now off to bed with you. You'll need as much sleep as possible for tomorrow," said Father.

"Tomorrow!?" I exclaimed. "I'm going so soon!?"

"Yes, but you'll enjoy your flight. We got you a first class ticket," Mother stated, sounding quite proud of herself.

"But..."

"No buts!" yelled Father, slamming his book on the coffee table, causing both of us to jump right out of our skin, and tea to slosh out of the cups. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"T-that's quite alright, dear. W-we're fine," stammered Mother. She then spotted tea on the table and quickly left to get a towel, leaving me alone with Father. He seemed to notice that I was still shaking and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-y-yes," I stammered quietly, not even sure he could hear me.

"Good, then you should get to bed."

"Yes, off to bed," said Mother, walking slowly into the room with a towel gripped tightly in her hands. "Get a nice long sleep."

"O-okay. G-goodnight Mother, F-father." I walked out of the room and headed up the stairs to mine.

As soon as I sat down on my bed, Chloe jumped up on my lap. She was a beautiful black cat, with big yellow eyes, that never hesitated to comfort me when I was down. I got her for a going away present from my best friend, Noe, a few weeks ago and was ecstatic to hear my parent say that I could take her with me. My other good friend, Nahele, gave me a journal to write down everything that happened during my stay. It was now sitting in the middle of my desk, silently begging me to write in it. I resisted.

I laid down, thinking over my whole situation. I would be flying overseas to stay with one of Father's cousins and his family tomorrow. It just didn't seem real. I needed to talk to my friends about this but they were both out of town with their families, who had "conveniently" seen this week as the perfect time to get together and go somewhere else to celebrate the birthday of Nahele's little brother, Kekoa. So, I settled for the next best thing.

I got up off my bed and made my way over to my desk, this was a difficult feat seeing as Chloe was now pawing angrily at my heels for being thrown off my lap so suddenly. I ignored her, sat down in my chair, and grabbed my favorite purple pen. I then flipped open the journal and began to write:

"Dear journal,

I'm leaving home...again."


	2. Journal Entry 1

Title: Etsuko's Dark Adventure

Author: KatieLynn

Rating: T (eventually it might turn to M)

Summary: Etsuko Kendouchi is the daughter of Kosuke Niwa's cousin. She just happens to be coming to live with him and his family for a whole year. Will she find out their secret? Will she fall in love? Maybe EtsuDark.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel, but Etsuko and her friends are all from my head.

AN: Here's my next "chapter." I know my story isn't great, so I'll except anyone's agreeal. I stopped waiting for reviews because I knew nobody was gonna with the small chapter I had posted. It didn't give enough info. So, I'll gradually update until I'm to the point where I have to write more, which I'm trying to do around all of my homework. Oh yeah, I'm still in high school so you shouldn't expect a good plot from me. I was always told that I seem to disrespect the writing I do so if you hate me doing that please say so and I'll try not to. -- Katie-Lynn

* * *

Cast of Characters (so far): 

Etsuko Kendouchi: 16, main character.

Naohito Kendouchi: 37, Etsuko's father, Kosuke's cousin.

Naomi Kendouchi: 35, Etsuko's mother.

Chloe: 2, Etsuko's pet cat.

Noe Kamio: 16, Etsuko's girl-friend.

Nahele Koti: 16, Etsuko's best friend.

Kekoa Koti: 9, Nahele's little brother.

* * *

Journal Entry # 1

9/02/06

Dear Journal,

I'm leaving home...again. Yes, the time has come for my annual trip away from home. I'm quite nervous. I'm usually okay with leaving, but this time I'm going where only few people can speak English. It isn't too far away. In fact, it's just across the ocean. That's right, I'm talking about Japan. Azumano, Japan. The only thing I know about this place is that it's quite a small city.

The family I'm staying with is quite a big family. I do not know their actual names, but they are called 'The Niwas' by my parents. I only know the name of Father's cousin, Kosuke. Father says I've seen him before but I don't remember ever doing so. There are some pictures of a guy I don't know in Father's office, but he rarely lets me take a good look at them. I'm pretty sure that's him.

Anyway, I've been feeling rather uneasy about the whole thing recently. I don't know why, but it could have something to do with the fact that this is the first time my friends aren't going to be there when I leave. I told my parents to give them the address of where I will be staying so we can stay in touch. I hope they don't forget about it. I'd be most unhappy. Especially since one of my friends is actually more than a friend. Yes, my boyfriend, Makani Mochiwa, is also out of town. I would give anything for him to be here to say goodbye and wish me luck.

Oh well, at least my parents will be there. They've been rather quiet about this whole thing. I'm starting to think they don't want me to go so they are refraining from bringing it up whenever possible. I wish they would let me stay just this once, but I know it's impossible. They both have work almost 24/7 and have no real time for me. At one time, they were talking about getting better jobs that helped them spend more time with me, but I know they never will. The jobs they have right now pay more than any other job they've looked at getting.

Well, it's almost 10 and Mother's yelling at me to go to sleep so I'll have to stop writing. Until next time!

Yours truly,

Etsuko Kendouchi


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Etsuko's Dark Adventure

Author: KatieLynn

Rating: T (eventually it might turn to M)

Summary: Etsuko Kendouchi is the daughter of Kosuke Niwa's cousin. She just happens to be coming to live with him and his family for a whole year. Will she find out their secret? Will she fall in love? Maybe EtsuDark.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel, but Etsuko and her friends are all from my head.

AN: Hello, I don't really know what to put here, but I decided to write whatever came to mind. THE SQUIRRELS ARE GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Ok, this is my private warning to everybody crazy enough to read my story. BEWARE! Oh, by the way, if nobody's noticed, this story is being told from Etsu's point of view. Oh yeah, if anyone finds any mistakes I missed, will you please tell me. I'm not perfect. It took me months to proofread and rewrite just the first chapter. Original, it would have only have been a page, maybe less. Well, thanks for reading. Sorry if I've scared you. --Katie-Lynn

* * *

Cast of Characters (so far): 

Etsuko Kendouchi: 16, main character.

Naohito Kendouchi: 37, Etsuko's father, Kosuke's cousin.

Naomi Kendouchi: 35, Etsuko's mother.

Chloe: 2, Etsuko's pet cat.

Noe Kamio: 16, Etsuko's girl-friend.

Nahele Koti: 16, Etsuko's best friend.

Kekoa Koti: 9, Nahele's little brother.

Makani Mochiwa: 17, Etsuko's boyfriend.

* * *

Chapter 2- Packing and "A letter for me?"

There was a knock on my door as I finished my entry. I quickly put my journal and pen away and made for my dresser to change clothes for bed.

"Etsuko, honey, you need to get to sleep or you'll regret it in the morning," said Mother, peeking around the door.

"Okay, mom. I was just getting ready for bed," I answered. She opened the door all the way and entered my room.

"Good," she said quietly. I walked over to my dresser, took out a pair of pajamas, and headed into my bathroom to change. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mother set what looked like an envelope on my desk then head for the door. "Sleep tight, sweet dreams." I heard the door close right after she said this.

A few minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom in my pajamas and got into bed. I would wait 'til morning to investigate the unknown object that's present resting spot was right in the middle of my desk top. I quickly fell asleep hoping tomorrow would go by with ease.

I awoke slowly, shielding my eyes from the morning light coming through my window. After a while, I sat up and tried to rub the sleep away from my deep blue eyes, but it just wouldn't go away. To me, it felt like the morning had come too soon.

It took me awhile to find a reason to wake up at all, but when I did, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, only to come out a second later to grab a pair of blue jeans and a green turtleneck from my dresser and hurry back in. I hurriedly turned on the water and readied myself for a shower.

It only took me half an hour before I came zooming down the stairs and into the kitchen, my auburn hair still soaking wet. I ate what Mother had set in front of me in record speed and hurried back upstairs to fix my hair and get packing.

I didn't really need to pack much, as I'm not the kind of girl that will try to haul three overstuffed suitcases through an airport. All I needed were my clothes, my small collection of books, Chloe's cat accessories, a small box of stuffed animals, which always resided on my bed and always came with me, and my toiletry bag containing my shampoo, conditioner, brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste. I also had my laptop, notebooks, and other small accessories of my own, in what would usually be used as a book bag for school.

I dragged my oversized duffel bag from under my bed into the middle of the room. After thinking for a few minutes, I decided to start with my clothes. This was the worst part because I had so many clothes but could only bring some of them with me so that everything else I needed would fit in the duffel bag. Sometimes I think I should either buy a set of clothes just for this occasion, or pick out a set of clothes I already have just for this occasion. Both are very good ideas, but right now I needed to focus on packing.

I opened the top drawer of my mahogany dresser, forgetting it only had knickknacks in it, then closed it again and moved on to the next one. These were my t-shirts. It took me ten minutes to pick out three of my very favorite and fold them just right in the bottom of my bag. Then I went on to my 'sock' drawer. It only took my three minutes to pick out things from there and then move on to my jeans, sweats, and shorts. I picked out two pairs of my best blue jeans, my black sweatpants, and a pair of dark green shorts. It took me awhile to situate them into the bag just right, but in the end, they all fit in perfectly to leave room for everything else.

It went on like this for about an hour or so until I also had two sweaters, a purple turtleneck, a black hoodie, a pair of pajamas, and another pair of sweatpants that I found hidden underneath the dresser. Having finished with my clothes, I went on to pack my toiletry bag.

I walked into my, reasonably sized, pale purple bathroom and took out two purple bottles from the cabinet underneath the sink, the shampoo and conditioner I had bought last week especially for this occasion, and placed them on the marble counter next to my brush and blow-dryer. Then, I reached into the shower, grabbed my razor and shaving cream, and sat them down on the counter as well. I quickly went back into my room and grabbed a small blue bag to put everything in and went right back into the bathroom.

Situating everything into this little bag took some work and I ended up having to leave my blow-dryer and towel, but everything else fit. At the last minute, I remembered my toothbrush and toothpaste and shoved them in as well. This caused me to have to find a different place for my brush, but I could always put that in my school bag. I then had to shove this bag into my duffel bag. That took me three or four minutes, but was successful.

After having succeeded in doing that, I moved onto Chloe's kitty accessories. This took me awhile, as they were scattered about my room and some were found out in the hall. I shoved all these into a velvety satchel and then, once I'd tied it shut, shoved it into the duffel bag. Now, all I needed to fit in there was a few of my favorite books.

I decided to start with the ones I knew I would read while I was there. Into the duffel bag went all of these. Then I put in a few more that I thought would come in handy once I'd read the rest of them.

Now, the bag was almost full. Only a few more things would fit inside so I had to choose wisely whether I would bring some more select things or leave it at that. I decided to leave it and pack my stuffed animals. Within minutes, I was done and I flopped back on my bed, waking Chloe in the process.

"You need to be put in your carrier, Clo," I told her and she, as if understanding me, leapt off the bed and quickly out of my room and downstairs to my parents.

I stared after her for a second then I remembered the envelope and got up from the bed to investigate. I walked slowly over to my desk and sat down. It was an ordinary envelope, crisp and white, but the thing that caught my attention the most was to who it was addressed:

Etsuko Kendouchi

1034 E. Kawili St.

Hilo, Hawaii, 20413

"A letter for me?" I asked myself quietly. "This is odd. I never get mail."

I carefully picked up the envelope and slit it open with my nails. I took the letter out and looked it over for a second then began to read.

"Dear Etsuko,"


	4. Letter From the Niwas

Title: Etsuko's Dark Adventure

Author: KatieLynn

Rating: T (eventually it might turn to M)

Summary: Etsuko Kendouchi is the daughter of Kosuke Niwa's cousin. She just happens to be coming to live with him and his family for a whole year. Will she find out their secret? Will she fall in love? Maybe EtsuDark.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel, but Etsuko and her friends are all from my head.

AN: Hello again! I decided to update to keep you all that are reading happy. Here is the next "chapter". Since I forgot to put it in the first chapter, I'll put the bit of info. I wanted to tell you in this one. I'm gonna have it in two different languages once they get to the airport in Japan. No, I don't know enough Japanese to write full sentences in it. I'll have Japanese in single quotes ('blah'), italics with normal quotes ('_blah_'), or double lines (//blah//). Somebody tell me which one to use. Oh yeah, I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed. Well, this is getting pretty long, so I'm gonna cut it off here. Until next time. --Katie-Lynn

* * *

Cast of Characters (so far): 

Etsuko Kendouchi: 16, main character.

Naohito Kendouchi: 37, Etsuko's father, Kosuke's cousin.

Naomi Kendouchi: 35, Etsuko's mother.

Chloe: 2, Etsuko's pet cat.

Noe Kamio: 16, Etsuko's girl-friend.

Nahele Koti: 16, Etsuko's best friend.

Kekoa Koti: 9, Nahele's little brother.

Makani Mochiwa: 17, Etsuko's boyfriend.

* * *

Letter From the Niwas

08/27/06

Dear Etsuko,

First off, I should inform you that we're all looking forward to having you stay with us. We've been preparing for this since the letter your father sent us asking if we'd take you in this year. Isn't it exciting!? We're all ecstatic. Anyway, we hope you will enjoy staying with us.

Secondly, it took us awhile to get your sleeping arrangement finished, but we have it figured out. You'll be sleeping on the newly installed bottom bunk of my son's bed. His name's Daisuke and he's really nice and will help you get settled in when you arrive, so don't freak out about having to sleep in a boy's room. There's also another boy we have stay over some nights. He's Satoshi Hiwatari. He may seem weird at first, but he's really just as kind as Dai is.

Thirdly, you'll also be going to their school. We already got a uniform for you and we're hoping it will fit, so don't worry. You will be in their class so they can help you get used to everything.

They also have many friends in their class that will come over a lot, and girlfriends. Actually, they happen to be coming over the night you arrive so you'll get to meet them right away. They're all real nice too so I'm sure you'll have no problems.

As for the language difference, there are at least three people here who know English and can translate for you, and vice versa. This will often be a problem at school, but we've found a way to solve this so you don't have to worry where you are you'll always be able to communicate. It may seem weird at first but you'll get used to it.

That seems to be all at this time so we'll see you when you get here. You'll get to actually meet us after you get off the plane. Everyone will be there so you'll get to meet everyone. Just to prepare you, there are a lot of us so you can't mistake us. If this doesn't help you can look for bright red and light blue hair. Well, that's everything; we hope you'll be happy staying with us.

Sincerely,

Emiko Niwa

PS: The person writing this is one of our relatives that know English, Dark Mousy.


	5. Chapter 3

Title: Etsuko's Dark Adventure

Author: Katie-Lynn

Rating: T (eventually it might turn to M)

Summary: Etsuko Kendouchi is the daughter of Kosuke Niwa's cousin. She just happens to be coming to live with him and his family for a whole year. Will she find out their secret? Will she fall in love? Maybe EtsuDark.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel, but Etsuko and her friends are all from my head.

AN: Hello! Hello! Hello! I'm back. Hee-hee! Have any of you come up with a good title yet? If I don't get someone's answer by the end of the week, I'm gonna leave the one I've got. Oh and, I'm gonna use //blah// for the Japanese part. I'm trying to teach myself Japanese through the internet, so Dark's gonna teach her some basic Japanese. --Katie-Lynn

* * *

Cast of Characters (so far): 

Etsuko Kendouchi: 16, main character.

Naohito Kendouchi: 37, Etsuko's father, Kosuke's cousin.

Naomi Kendouchi: 35, Etsuko's mother.

Chloe: 2, Etsuko's pet cat.

Noe Kamio: 16, Etsuko's girl-friend.

Nahele Koti: 16, Etsuko's best friend.

Kekoa Koti: 9, Nahele's little brother.

Makani Mochiwa: 17, Etsuko's boyfriend.

Daisuke Niwa: 16.

Satoshi Hiwatari: 17.

Dark Mousy: 19, has separated from Daisuke and been accepted into the Niwa family.

Emiko Niwa: Does anyone have any clue what her age is?

* * *

Chapter 3- Phone call and "Do I know you?"

"Etsuko, honey, are you done packing yet?" hollered Mother from the end of the hallway.

"Yes, mom, I'm all done," I yelled back shoving the letter into the front pocket of my school bag.

"Do you need any help brining your bags downstairs?" she asked from right in front of my door.

"No, mom, I can handle it." I heard her mumble something then move away from the door. A few seconds later, there was a knock on my door and, thinking it was Mother, I yelled, "I said I can handle it, you don't need to help me!" My door opened and Father stepped inside.

"Is that how you treat your mother when I'm not here?" he asked.

"N-no, Father," I stuttered. He didn't seem very mad but his reaction last night was still fresh in my mind. He noticed and put on a somber face.

"I'm not mad so you don't need to look so scared."

"I-I knew that. Heh heh," I said nervously.

"Good. Now, go downstairs. You've got a phone call."

"From who?" I asked, hoping it was one of my friends, or better, my boyfriend.

"Why don't you go find out," he said smiling. I knew my hope would be rewarded.

I rushed down the stairs to the living room. Mother handed me the phone as soon as I entered the room, then fled in tears. I stood there confused for a minute or two, staring off in the direction she had ran, then decided I shouldn't keep the person on the phone waiting any longer. Every confused thought in my head vanished as I cautiously answered the phone.

"H-hello?"

"Hey, how're you doing Etsu?" I instantly lit up at the sound of that familiar voice. It was Makani.

"Hi! I'm fine, how're you?"

"Ok, I guess." He sounded depressed so I couldn't help but worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Silence greeted my question. "Makani, please. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Um...Etsuko, I...um...I have to...um..." I could hear him take several deep breaths.

"Makani?" Now I was becoming scared. He'd never taken so long to answer me when he was down before.

"I—have—to—break—up—with—you," he said. I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm...um...I'm gay."

"What?!" I yelled, almost dropping the phone in surprise. I heard someone in the background trying to comfort him and help him stop crying. "Who's that, Makani?" I asked, as gently as I could.

"W-who?" he asked, guiltily.

"That guy with you. Is he your boyfriend?"

"N-no."

"Stop lying, Makani."

"H-how'd you know?"

"I've been your friend long enough to know when you're lying."

"Oh." More silence. "Then, yes, he is my boyfriend." Silence again. "His name's Akira He's 17. And Japanese."

"Oh. Hello, Akira. It's nice to meet you."

"You really mean that?" asked, who I assumed to be, Akira.

"Yep! My name's Etsuko. I'm 16. Father's Japanese and Mother's Hawaiian."

"Do you always call them Father and Mother instead of Mom and Dad?"

"No. When I'm talking to Mother I call her Mom, but I always call Father, Father."

"Oh. Why?"

"It just seems more polite since I don't know him as well."

"Wow," said Makani.

"What?" asked Akira and me in unison.

"Nothing." Silence. It's the best way to make him talk. I found that out the first time we went on a date and apparently Akira found out too. "Well. I didn't exactly think you two were going to get along so this is a big surprise for me. That's all." Again, silence. "That's the truth!"

"Whatever," we said, again, in unison.

"So, where are you?" I asked, breaking the weird silence that had befallen us a moment ago.

"We happen to be together in Japan at the moment."

"Really? That's great!" I exclaimed.

"It is?" asked Akira.

"Yeah, she's coming to Japan this year to live with one of her father's relatives," Makani explained to him. "It's a cousin of his, right?" he asked me.

"Yes, he's one of Father's cousins," I answered.

"What's his name? My cousin told me his best friend's family is taking in a relative for the whole year."

"Huh, his name's...um...it's...um...I forgot."

"Oh well, I guess we'll have to figure out whether it's you or not when you get here," said Akira.

"Or you could ask your cousin what the relative's name is," suggested Makani.

"O, that's a great idea, love!" exclaimed Akira.

For a second I thought I was going to be sick. Then, I could hear them kissing and _knew_ I was going to be sick, so I held the phone away from my ear and took a few deep breaths.

"Elisa, are you still on the phone?" I jumped. Father was in the doorway watching me.

"Yes, Father," I answered.

"Ok then, I'll get your bags for you," he said.

"No! You don't—," I started, but he left the room and headed upstairs before I could finish. "have to...do that."

"Elisa, are you still there?"

"Huh?" I looked around to find the source of the sound then realized I was still on the phone. "Yeah, I'm still here?"

"Good. Where'd you go?" asked Akira.

"Oh, you started kissing so I stopped listening. Then Father started talking to me," I explained to him.

"Oh. Well, my uncle's telling us to get off the phone so we'll have to let you go. Ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Ok, see ya Etsu," said Makani.

"Yep, see ya, Etsu-chan."

"Etsu-chan?" I asked.

"Ha-ha. I'll explain when you get here."

"Ok, 'bye." They hung up and I put the phone back in its holder.

"Etsuko, it's time to go, honey," said Mother. When I turned around, I saw her standing in the doorway with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ok. Why are you crying mom?"

"I-I—don't—want—you—to—go!" she cried, falling to her knees. I ran over to her.

"It's okay mom. You don't need to cry. I'll call you every night. I promise."

"No, no. You don't have to do that. It's just, ever since last summer when we went on that cruise together, I've felt more close to you than I did before. It felt like we were an actual family," she explained to me.

"And when you left, you're mother got so depressed," said Father, walking into the room. "She wouldn't even go to work some days. Then, when you came back she was so happy she forgot that you were going to be leaving again."

"Oh, then I'll definitely call you every night. We could even try and find a way to see each other. Oh, I know we could talk over the internet. That'll be fun. Then we could use webcam and see each other while we're talking. Is that okay? It'll be like I'm just off at boarding school," I said smiling. She just continued to cry

"We're going to make her late if we don't get going now," stated Father.

"Oh no! We can't have that!" exclaimed Mother. "We must leave at once!" With that, she wiped away her tears, grabbed my arm in a firm grip, and rushed us out the door. Father gave a short laugh and followed at a steady pace.

I was sat in the back seat, and, while Father got in the driver's and started the car, Mother made sure all my things were in the trunk and Chloe, in her carrier, was comfortably strapped in beside me. Then she rushed into her seat and we set off.

I knew it would be about an hour before we arrived at the airport, so I got out my laptop from my bag, which I had persuaded Mother to let me keep in the car with me. I turned it on and instantly started surfing the net for information on Japan that I thought would be handy.

As soon as we arrived, Mother grabbed me again and made the perilous journey of carting me through the airport as fast as she could. Father just took my stuff from the trunk and carefully tried to them and Chloe, who didn't seem to like it one bit. She hissed and scratched at every person who came within as much as two feet of her.

When we finally got to the gate we were ten minutes early. Mother flopped down on one of the seats, breathing heavily. I sat down beside her and a couple minutes later Father appeared and sat down on her other side.

I took this time to look around and noticed that the other people, who were most likely getting on this flight, all looked like they were Japanese and going home from some vacation of sorts. In fact, it seemed like I was the only person boarding that was actually from Hawaii.

I saw many little families all crowded around each other and some older people sitting all by themselves, but the person who caught my eye the most was a younger looking guy sitting closest to the gate. He had a very odd shade of purple hair and seemed to be searching for someone or something. As soon as I saw him, he saw me and instantly shot up out of his seat, grabbed his things, and headed over to me.

"Hi ya! How was your ride to the airport?" he asked cheerfully. I didn't know what to say. As he sat down next to me, all I could think of to say was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Do I know you?" I instantly regretted it for, just as suddenly as he had appeared, he ran off in tears.


	6. Journal Entry 2

Title: Etsuko's Dark Adventure

Author: Katie-Lynn

Rating: T (eventually it might turn to M)

Summary: Etsuko Kendouchi is the daughter of Kosuke Niwa's cousin. She just happens to be coming to live with him and his family for a whole year. Will she find out their secret? Will she fall in love? Maybe EtsuDark.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel, but Etsuko and her friends are all from my head.

AN: O-hayou! Oh wait, it's not morning anymore. Oops. Konnichi wa! I'm writing chapter 4 right now. I haven't gotten very far though. I'm doing a good job on my self-teaching of Japanese. Oh yeah, I've got a website now. I'm gonna put all my original works on it. So, if you want to read them go to my profile and click on homepage. That's all. I'll try to update within this month. --Katie-Lynn

* * *

Cast of Characters (so far):

Etsuko Kendouchi: 16, main character.

Naohito Kendouchi: 37, Etsuko's father, Kosuke's cousin.

Naomi Kendouchi: 35, Etsuko's mother.

Chloe: 2, Etsuko's pet cat.

Noe Kamio: 16, Etsuko's girl-friend.

Nahele Koti: 16, Etsuko's best friend.

Kekoa Koti: 9, Nahele's little brother.

Makani Mochiwa: 17, Etsuko's ex-boyfriend.

Daisuke Niwa: 16.

Satoshi Hiwatari: 17.

Dark Mousy: 19, has separated from Daisuke and been accepted into the Niwa family.

Emiko Niwa: Does anyone have any clue what her age is?

Akira Saehara: 17, Makani's boyfriend, Takeshi's cousin.

* * *

Journal Entry # 2

09/03/06

Dear Journal,

I decided to write in you on the plane because I was afraid I might forget what I wanted to tell you. You see, quite a lot happened today and my thoughts seem to be all running together.

Firstly, the ride was terrible. What should have been an hour and a half drive turned into a two and a quarter hour drive. This occurred mostly because we left ten minutes later than we had planned, but then, half way between our house and the airport we ran out of gas and had to stop for about three minutes. And then, once we had finally gotten back on the road we had to sit in traffic for half an hour.

Fortunately, we arrived ten minutes early. But when we did, this guy came up to me and asked me how my ride was. I, obviously not knowing him, asked him who he was and he ran off balling. It was really embarrassing. I raced after him and tried to get him to calm down. At last, when I was about to give up, he stopped crying long enough to tell me his name:

"Dark," he said.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing." Silence. "It's just...that's not really a common name is it?"

"No, but everybody seems to think it fits me."

"Hm. I guess...it would."

We spent the next few minutes, before we got on the plane, just sitting there in deafening silence. It was really boring. I hope the next time we talk it'll be more lively. Seeing as how he's been hitting on me ever since we met, I don't think that'll be a problem.

He seems kind and he also seems to like me. I have a feeling, maybe he knows me, but I just can't remember him. Oh well, I know I'll figure it out eventually. I hope the rest of them aren't as loud though. He's been going on and on about them for what seems like hours now, even as I write. I don't think he's noticed that I'm not listening. Hee-hee, that kinda reminds me of my old friend, Kamea Mowaio.

Hm. I wonder if I'll ever see her again. We promised to keep in touch when I left Honolulu, but I haven't heard from her. She hasn't even replied to my letters. I wonder if that'll happen this time. Maybe... Maybe I should just keep to myself this trip. Then I won't make any new friends that I'll just lose in the end. I've wonder for a while now if I'll lose Noe or Nahele if I keep moving around like this. I know, they've been my best friends since before this started, but I still feel like we're disconnecting somehow.

Oh no, I gotta go. The plane's starting to shake real bad. I promise to write before I go to bed.

Yours truly,

Etsuko Kendouchi


	7. Chapter 4 Part 1

Title: Etsuko's Dark Adventure

Author: Katie-Lynn

Rating: T (eventually it might turn to M)

Summary: Etsuko Kendouchi is the daughter of Kosuke Niwa's cousin. She just happens to be coming to live with him and his family for a whole year. Will she find out their secret? Will she fall in love? Maybe EtsuDark.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel, but Etsuko and her friends are all from my head.

AN: Konnichi wa. How's everybody? I haven't updated in a while because I got severe writers block. Gomen nasai (sorry). Anyway, here's chapter 4. I'm not sure whether I should write more a post a second part or leave it at this. Help me! Onegai (please)! Oh, I added a cast of characters (so far) to every chapter, except the first. I think it will help the people reading this to remember all of the characters. Oh, and I decided on a different way to show that people are talking in Japanese. Instead of //blah//, it's gonna be _"blah". _Okay? Okay. Bye-Bye (I don't know how to say this in Japanese yet)! _--_Katie-Lynn

* * *

Cast of Characters (so far): 

Etsuko Kendouchi: 16, main character.

Naohito Kendouchi: 37, Etsuko's father, Kosuke's cousin.

Naomi Kendouchi: 35, Etsuko's mother.

Chloe: 2, Etsuko's pet cat.

Noe Kamio: 16, Etsuko's girl-friend.

Nahele Koti: 16, Etsuko's best friend.

Kekoa Koti: 9, Nahele's little brother.

Makani Mochiwa: 17, Etsuko's ex-boyfriend.

Daisuke Niwa: 16.

Satoshi Hiwatari: 17.

Dark Mousy: 19, has separated from Daisuke and been accepted into the Niwa family.

Emiko Niwa: Does anyone have any clue what her age is?

Akira Saehara: 17, Makani's boyfriend, Takeshi's cousin.

* * *

Chapter 4- Turbulence and "Um…translation please?"

As soon as I stopped writing, the shaking got worse. I tried not to panic and Dark wasn't helping any. He kept laughing at me whenever I made any sort of frightened sound. An announcement came from the pilot to fasten our seatbelts and remain calm. Dark stopped laughing at me and gripped my hand. In a few minutes, it was over. I calmed down a bit and my heart stopped racing. I looked over at Dark to see him smiling at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yes. I'm fine." I replied. I felt a light squeeze of my hand and looked down. Our hands were still clasped together. I blushed and quickly let go. For a second, I thought I saw his smile falter, but when I looked back up at him he was beaming.

"You know, you never told me how your ride was," he said, obviously trying to start a conversation where I was actually listening.

"Oh. Well, it wasn't great and we had to make a few pit stops, but we got to the airport so I guess it was okay."

"Good, 'cause there's gonna be another one once we arrive."

"Huh?"

"Oh, Emiko-san didn't tell you I'd be picking you up. I wrote the letter and I still forgot," he said laughing. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped and smacked himself in the forehead. "Ugh! No wonder you didn't know who I was! I'm such an idiot!"

"Um, Dark?"

"Yes?"

"Could you be a little quieter? People are starting to look at us funny."

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, I'm Dark Mousy. The person that wrote that letter you should've received from Emiko-san. I thought you'd remember me when I told you my name, but obviously I was wrong. I'm sorry," he explained softly, taking my hand again.

"Um, then that's how you know my name, but how did you recognize me?" I asked.

"Oh, well, you're father sent a picture of you with the letter asking us to take you in. I assumed you'd known that too. Sorry."

"Oh." There was silence after I said this until Dark started talking again.

"Um, if you want, we can use this time to teach you some Japanese. Does that sound good to you?" he asked, smiling like a little kid asking his parents to take him somewhere. I couldn't help but smile back and say,

"Of course we can." He shouted with joy.

For the next hour and a half, he taught me every useful phrase he thought I would need. He taught me how to say my name and age; how to count in Japanese; how to greet people and what to call them. He even taught me what to say to a guy I liked if I wanted to confess. We had a blast and not even the flight attendants telling us to quiet down could dispel our happiness.


	8. Chapter 4 Part 2

Title: Etsuko's Dark Adventure

Author: Katie-Lynn

Rating: T (eventually it might turn to M)

Summary: Etsuko Kendouchi is the daughter of Kosuke Niwa's cousin. She just happens to be coming to live with him and his family for a whole year. Will she find out their secret? Will she fall in love? Maybe EtsuDark.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel, but Etsuko and her friends are all from my head.

AN: Bonjour! Ça va? Haha! I decided to do a little French today. You can pretty much tell what I'm saying, but for those of you who don't have a clue what I'm saying, "Ça va?" means "How are you?". Anyway, here is the second part of chapter 4. I was going to leave it at what I had before, but I goofed and just recently realized that the quote for chapter 4 wasn't in that part of the chapter. When I had written chapter 4, part 1, I forgot about the quote and, stupidly, decided to leave it at that and change my plan of having Etsuko meet Emiko and Daisuke and other people in ch. 4, instead make them meet in the next chapter. So, when I started writing chapter 5, now chapter 4 part 2, I didn't realize I couldn't have them meet in ch. 5 because I'd need that quote to do it. I'm pretty sure nobody really understood what I just said, because I barely did myself, but that's why there is now a ch. 4 pt. 2. BTW, I got rid of the cast of characters on this part of ch. 4 because it's just the same as the first part. Well, I'm exhausted from that explanation so I'm gonna go take some Tylenol and go to bed (it's 10:05 pm. where I am.). So, goodbye, good night, and I hope you enjoy the second part of chapter 4. _--_Katie-Lynn

* * *

Chapter 4 – Turbulence and Part 2

The plane landed just as smoothly as it had taken off, despite the turbulence it had suffered earlier. When it did, and we gathered all our stuff that we'd brought on with us, we carefully squeezed through the crowd of people, still doing the same thing, hand in hand, until we had a free path off the plane. As soon as we were in the airport we let go and headed off to get our bags.

It had been almost dark out when we arrived so it took a while to get used to the bright lights in the airport, for me anyway; Dark didn't seem to mind.

After we grabbed our luggage, Dark took my hand again and dragged me through the rest of the airport to get to the main entrance. Every now and then we would run into someone who wanted to talk with me and he would them to "buzz off", a clear sign that he was in a hurry to get to our destination. Only when we were closest to the entrance did we stop to catch our breath.

"Dark?"

"Yes?"

"W-why are we in such a hurry?" I asked, panting like a dog.

"Oh, Emiko-san said she's be here at 5:30 to pick us up." He stopped to look around a bit, then continued, "I don't see her anywhere so we must be a little early."

"Really? You don't think she forgot?" I asked. He stopped for a minute, looking horrified, then,

"No, she wouldn't forget. That's not something she'd do. No. No. No."

"I-it's okay. It's okay." I said. He was looking like he was about to cry again. "It's okay!"

That made him stop, but then he started pacing and fidgeting. After a few minutes, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Will you stand still already!" I yelled. He almost started crying again, but a voice stopped him.

"_There you are Dark! We've been looking all over for you._"

It was a boy about my age but at least a foot shorter. He had bright red hair that stood up in a spiky fashion and was smiling from ear to ear.

"_Daisuke!_" yelled Dark, running at the boy, Daisuke, and practically tackling him to the ground.

"_Don't hurt him Dark,_" said another voice, an old man with extremely gray hair. A cheerful, kind-looking woman followed behind him.

"_Yes, please, Dark, don't hurt him,_" she said.

"_Oops, sorry Dai-chan._"

"_That's okay. At least you weren't trying to hurt me,_" said Daisuke kindly, smiling up at Dark.

"_And what if I was?_" questioned Dark, smiling mischievously. "_What would you do about it?_"

"_He wouldn't have to do anything. You'd be grounded,_" stated the woman, furiously.

"_What? Emiko-san wouldn't ground me._" said Dark sadly. From that, I understood that the woman here is Emiko, the woman that sent me the letter and who Dark had mentioned at least a dozen times.

"_No, she wouldn't, but Kosuke would,_" said the old man.

"_What!?_" yelled both Dark and Daisuke. The old man and Emiko laughed, then there was silence, until I broke it,

"Um…translation please?"


End file.
